Panic
by Tif S
Summary: AU: Stef and Lena are away on their babymoon leaving the kids home alone, at the insistence of Brandon and Callie. When a stranger from Callie's past shows up on their doorstep, what starts out as a harmless surprise reunion soon turns dangerous. With Stef and Lena away, can the kids survive it? Can Stef and Lena return to their family and return their family to them? Not a Brallie
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Okay, okay yes. I came up with another story. This one is kind of darker than my usual fare. Kind of an alternate take on Play. I will have trigger warnings at the top of the chapters as needed, I just started thinking about this scenario as I had a nightmare very similar to this a while back and the premise was just begging to be written. Yes I turn my nightmares into stories sometimes. Don't judge please. :)**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Stef's POV

"Callie, honey, can you try to tell Mr, Hughes what happened?" I looked at my babies, one by one. Jesus was shaking in the corner, Mariana was curled up near, but not touching Lena, Jude lay on the floor of the living room underneath the coffee table. He did look at me, but his eyes were filled with fear. Brandon appeared the most outwardly calm sitting on the sofa next to Callie, but he didn't make a sound and his back was rigid. His eyes darted around and he gripped the arm of the couch like a lifeline.

Callie's eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head and leaned into me squeezing as if her life depended on it. "I'm so sorry Mom. It's all my fault. It's my fault."

Mom. I sucked in a breath. Callie had never called either of us Mom or Mama, and the fact that it took this… this terrible, horrible thing happening to our babies made my heart break.

I saw Brandon shaking his head as he reached desperately for Callie's arm. His eyes were wide and manic.

"I know…" Callie sighed. "But I have to Brandon." She looked at me, her voice barely there, the strength gone. She sounded like a little girl when she spoke "Promise not to get mad Mommy."

"Take as much time as you need Callie." Brett Hughes looked at her then over at me. "It's not the when. Just being here is a huge step for them."

 _Being here_. It had been about a month, and we couldn't even be in our own house. They couldn't even see it without shaking. Jude couldn't come near me when I was in uniform, Brandon hadn't said a word, Mariana hadn't even smiled, did everything without question so unlike our Miss Thing, Jesus was jumpy and protective to the extreme barely letting us near his siblings, but the worst was Callie, because nothing had really changed, except she wouldn't leave Lena or me, not for a second.

"Never Love, never."

"Mama?" Calllie looked at Lena who crouched down and reached for Callie's hand.

"We won't sweetheart. We could never get mad at any of you."

"Just tell what you remember." Brett said. "Start from the beginning."

Callie exhaled, trying to wipe the tears as her voice came out shakily. "I guess it started the week before your babymoon when we were trying to get you to go..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so this is just the prologue. The story will be in first person, and the focus will be largely on the kids. We will get each of their POVs at different times. It will be told as if the events are happening. Not as if they are talking to Brett. Brett's lookalike is Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you think**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First chapter ready, just a note, I extended the time period of the babymoon from a weekend to a week. The way I'm planning this to go, it would probably be a lot longer than just one night like in canon. Hopefully that doesn't deter anyone. :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Callie's POV

We were all sitting in the kitchen picking up the dishes from dinner. "So," Mariana grinned at Stef as she brought her glass to the sink. "Any big plans for your babymoon this week?"

"Well…" Stef sighed. "Grandma had a change in her conference times, so she can't stay with you guys this week. The babymoon's going to have to wait."

Brandon and I exchanged a look as Jude spoke.

"What's a babymoon?"

"It's like a honeymoon," Lena explained. "But before you have a baby." She kept looking at Stef. I think she really wanted to go.

Brandon tapped me on the shoulder pulling me out of their earshot. "I've got an idea. What if we watched the house while they're gone?"

I shook my head. "It's for a whole week. They'd never go for it."

"We're 16 Cal. I think we can handle a week, plus, we can call my dad if things get bad. He's not far." He smirked. "Or are you scared to be alone in the house with your _family_ for a week? Are we really that bad?"

I slapped his arm. "I'm _not_ scared!" I murmured under my breath. "God, you can be such an ass sometimes."

Brandon just shook his head.

"You win." I sighed. "But I get to be the one to tell them."

"Tell us what Sweetheart." Lena looked over to where we stood.

I cleared my throat. "Um.. well.. what if we took care of things while you're gone? Brandon and I? That way you can still go, have your time away."

"I don't know…" Stef said. "A week is a long time."

"We'll have Mike on standby if anything goes wrong." I said. "And Brandon and I are pretty responsible. We'll make sure everything gets done, Brandon or Mike can carpool us to school so we wouldn't be missing any days."

"We'll think about it." Stef looked at Lena, who already looked like she wanted to say yes.

"Thanks." I said grinning, but as I turned away, I gave Brandon the stink eye, pulling him by the wrist. "You so owe me."

* * *

"You're trying to prove how responsible you are huh?" Mariana peeked out from the bathroom. "You don't seem all that convinced yourself." She spit her toothpaste into the sink.

I scoffed as I pulled off my socks. "Of course I'm convinced. I just… don't want to get in any trouble."

Mariana rolled her eyes. "Please, you are the most goody two shoes out of all of us since after Girls United, practically walking on eggshells." At my glare, she grinned. "Girl, it is so true."

"What's so bad about that?" I pulled back the blankets.

She skipped over to her bed hopping on with glee. "Absolutely nothing, cause that's what's gonna win us a week of freedom."

"You're such a dork." I laughed.

"Wait and see." Mariana sing-songed as she switched off her lamp.

I sighed switching off mine. "Night Mariana."

"Night Cal."

* * *

The next morning, I was the first one up, well besides Stef. The clock in the kitchen read 6:15 AM.

"Hey Love," Stef sipped her coffee. "Couldn't sleep either huh?"

I shrugged. "Mariana started snoring."

She looked taken aback. "Since when?"

I laughed. "Who knows."

"So what's on your mind?"

"About the babymoon…" I ventured carefully. "What do you think? Will you go?" I had resolved that I wouldn't chicken out. If the Adams Fosters were going to be my family, I was going to do all I could to make sure Stef and Lena didn't have to worry about us, that they could have a good time. I'd given them enough to worry about, enough to last two lifetimes. They deserved a break. I wanted to show them they could depend on me. And if that meant getting to spend quality time with my siblings for a week and making sure the house didn't burn down, I was happy to do it… with Brandon's help of course.

Stef sighed. "It's a big deal. I… I just… will you guys be okay?"

"Of course." I nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, we'll call Mike. We'll make sure we show up to school. Three square meals a day, even if I order pizza."

"How are you so responsible?" Stef shook her head as she sighed. "Okay."

"Wait," My eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Okay." She was smiling now. "You've made your case."

"Thank you. Oh my god Stef! You won't regret it."

"Just," Stef interrupted. "Please, please call us if anything happens. Call me, call Mike and call Lena, all three of us okay?"

"As long as you try to have a good time." I shot back with a grin.

"Watch the attitude." Her voice was sharp, but she was also smiling. I couldn't believe it. I had actually convinced her to go. Sitting at the kitchen table in my PJs across from Stef drinking a glass of orange juice, I actually felt like part of the family, and better than I had in a long time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, it's going to be a bit of a slow burn so the first few chapters aren't really getting into things too much yet. Next chapter, we get a glimpse into Brandon's head a day or two before Stef and Lena actually leave. Mike will also make an appearance. As for points of view, this will most likely mainly focus on Brandon and Callie's POVs, at least until later. Any predictions yet?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright, chapter two is ready. This chapter underwent quite a few rewrites, I'll admit, but I'm happy with how it turned out.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Brandon's POV

"So, let me get this straight," Dad stopped the car in front of his apartment building and turned to me. "You and Callie actually convinced your moms to let you guys stay by yourselves in the house for a whole week?" He scoffed.

"Between the two of us, Moms couldn't say no." I smiled. "You don't believe me?"

Dad shook his head. "It's not you I don't believe B. Are you really sure you're up to it? I can always come up and stay with you guys."

"Dad," I groaned. "Come on."

He shoved me as he opened the door. "I worry. Sue me."

"Now you sound like Mom."

"Good. Maybe you'll actually listen to me for once."

We were watching a movie, one of those stupid cable horror schticks with the haunted houses, over slices of pepperoni pizza.

"You see what can happen?" Dad was _still_ on my case. There was so much fake blood it was making me sick to my stomach the kind of stomach sick that makes ketchup suddenly lose its appeal.

"Jeez!" I slammed the paper plate down. "Nothing's going to happen. We'll call you if so much as a dog scampers across the yard. Moms made us promise."

" _That_ sounds like your mom." Dad nodded smiling in triumph.

I rolled my eyes. "So," I looked at the pizza box. "What are you going to just nuke this stuff all week?"

"Now, who sounds like their mother?" Dad laughed.

I looked at my phone. Jesus had texted.

 **Dude, Mom's freaking out. She's packed and unpacked her suitcase like 10x already.**

"Mom doesn't want to go."

Dad shook his head. "I was wondering how long that would take." He grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

* * *

We walked in to see Callie, Jude and Jesus on the couch.

"What's going on?"

Callie looked at me shaking her head. "Stef started panicking about leaving us here. Lena's trying to calm her down, but then Mariana went upstairs and started…"

I heard shouting from upstairs. It was definitely Mariana.

Dad sighed. "I'll take care of it." He went over to the staircase. "No promises."

Jesus smirked. "You still think you can handle us for a week bro?"

Mariana stormed downstairs glaring. "Mom is so… ugh!"

"That bad?" Callie sighed.

"I don't think she helped anything." Jesus sighed glaring back at Mariana.

"Why do you guys want us to stay alone so bad anyway?" Jude looked from Jesus to Mariana to me.

There was something in his eyes, the same thing I had seen in Callie's when I had first suggested the idea to her yesterday, disbelief. It made me wonder not for the first time, what else had happened to Callie and Jude before they met us.

"Freedom little bro." Jesus roughed Jude's hair. "We'll get to do whatever we want."

Jude's expression didn't change other than a quick annoyed glare in Jesus' direction as he fixed his hair, but he didn't say anything more on the subject.

Mom, Dad and Mama came down the stairs a few minutes later. Mama looked happy, Mom looked worried and my dad looked relieved.

"So…?" Callie took charge, no surprise there.

"We've decided…" Mom sighed. "We've decided that we're going to go. We trust you. We do. I just worry."

"Mike will stay with you for the first day, just to make sure you get to school on time and make sure you're okay." Mama said. "Then, you'll be able to decide whether you want him here with you or not. We're leaving it up to you."

"Sounds fair." I looked over at Callie. This was real. We were actually in charge for a whole week. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _ **A/N: And yes, it ends with that fateful question. What do you think could possibly go wrong? Predictions, suggestions, I have it somewhat planned but I am open to suggestions. Next chapter is the first day, includes school, Mike, Jude and Connor and board games.**_


End file.
